Leviathan of a Lizard
by WordNerb93
Summary: A normal day for HEAT takes a strange twist. They find themselves in the year 1916, but with technologies that never existed! And when two teenagers end up needing their help, they'll take a journey they never expected. Good thing they have Godzilla with them. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm taking a break from my _Phineas and Ferb_ writing to bring you this crossover!  
**

**It came to me like this: Deryn and Alek live in a world where unnatural creatures are an everyday sight. So, what would they think of Godzilla?  
**

**Also, this is my first story with a Beta Reader. So thanks to SecretKeeper1095 for beta reading it!  
**

**So, without further ado, I give you my story...  
**

* * *

"Another day, another mutation," Elsie muttered. "Will we ever get a break?"

"With the G-Man around, I'd say never," Randy replied. "But who cares? We get tons of monster throw-downs to enjoy!"

Elsie's response was cut off as Monique took the HEAT Seeker in a tight turn, narrowly avoiding the large serrated teeth of the mutant shark. "Get a grip, you two," Monique cut in.

"You think we'd have solved this debate before," Mendel added in.

"Enough, all of you!" Nick shouted. "We have to deal with this mutation!"

"Why don't we call Godzilla? Isn't that what we always do when there is no other way to beat-"

A loud roar cut Mendel off as a large reptilian head surfaced. Godzilla dove his head back under for a moment, resurfacing with the mutant shark in his jaws.

"Woohoo! Way to go, Big Guy!" Randy yelled.

Godzilla flung the shark onto a sandbar, effectively beaching the mutation. He then bathed the monstrous fish in atomic flame.

"And I think we're done here," Nick said.

Godzilla turned to leap back into the water. However, he paused and looked over his shoulder.

Nick, curious at this change in the normal pattern, looked in the same direction. All he could see was a line of storm clouds.

Monique raised an eyebrow as she also examined the oncoming clouds. "I think we should avoid that storm," she said quietly.

"Afraid of a little storm now, French Fry?" Elsie gibed. "So what if the weather man said there wasn't supposed to be rain today?"

"I'm not afraid of normal storms, but I am cautious about storms moving against the wind."

Mendel pulled out a pair of binoculars and examined it closer. "Monique's right. Plus, it seems to be moving really, _really_ fast."

Nick nodded. "Get us to a safe distance," he ordered.

Just as Monique reached for the throttle, Godzilla gave a loud roar and plunged into the water, heading straight for the storm.

Nick groaned. "Change in plans. Looks like we're heading into the storm."

"Why should we follow it?" Monique questioned.

"Because Godzilla is more sensitive to this sort of thing than we are," Nick explained. "Either there is a mutation in that storm, or something else. Either way, we need to check it out."

As the HEAT Seeker turned toward the storm, Elsie said, "I hope you know what you're doing, Nick."

"So do I," Nick replied.

* * *

A pull of the lever here. A twist to a knob there. Check knee pressure; don't let it get too high.

Alek knew that introducing Clanker technology into Darwinist Britain would be an impossibility, but that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy it himself. Even if it was no military walker, his new runabout felt much better than any beast could.

"Remind me to thank Dr. Barlow for acquiring this for me," he said.

"That bum-rag!" Bovril said. The perspicacious loris then giggled madly as he clutched at Alek's coat.

Deryn, who was riding beside Alek, grinned. "Alright, you daft prince. Speaking of the boffin, are we almost there? We don't want her mad at us!"

Alek twisted the saunters as they rounded a corner. "It's just ahead. We'll be there with plenty of time left."

Alek steered the beetle-shaped runabout through the gates. He then shut it down and climbed out. He paused to help Deryn out of the walker.

Deryn smiled. "Let's get inside. I can't stay in character much longer, you dafty."

With a chuckle, Alek led the way into the building and into an empty room. As soon as the door was shut, Deryn flung herself on Alek and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You," she muttered when they finally separated, "are a _Dummkopf_. You know how I react to that."

Alek laughed softly. "And you know I can't help it, either. It was how I was raised, and I can't go around treating my fiancé any different."

Deryn giggled. "Of course not, your princeliness." She pulled him into another kiss.

They were so immersed in each other that they failed to hear the door open, or hear Bovril mutter, "_Dummköpfe_." However, they did hear the "Ahem" of their discoverer.

"Dr. Barlow!" Alek exclaimed.

The perspicacious loris on her shoulder muttered, "Late." Dr. Barlow nodded. "It seems you two have forgotten the meeting you were called here for. You are late."

Alek and Deryn reluctantly detached themselves from each other.

Dr. Barlow continued, "Not to mention the scandal that would have been made if I had not been the one to stumble upon you two. Until _Mr._ Sharp is allowed to divulge that particular secret, you two ought to better control yourselves in public. Or, as in this case, when there are others in the same building. Now, come along; we have a meeting to attend."

Alek and Deryn nodded. As they followed the boffin to the meeting, they glanced at each other. Words went unspoken, but feelings were evident, and the two smiled. They could wait. For now.

When Dr. Barlow led them into the meeting room, the two were surprised to find a rather loud conversation already going. It was only when Dr. Barlow sat down that the room quieted.

"Well, you young ones took your time," a man with a long, grey beard said.

"Well, we might as well tell them what they need to hear, since they apparently have better things to do than listen to us adults," replied another man, this one with thick, grey mustache.

Alek chuckled as Dr. Barlow replied, "Was that really necessary, Count?"

Count Volger smirked. "Of course. It wouldn't be proper to let Alek and Dylan miss learning about respecting their elders."

"Aye," Deryn chimed in, "We do. We might respect you more, Count, if you started using a cane."

Both Barlow and Volger glared at Deryn, but the remainder of the table laughed. "I always enjoy these theatrics," the man with the beard said, "but we do have a meeting to continue."

"Quite," Volger said. "You two," he began, pointing at Alek and Deryn, "remember the Behemoth?"

The two nodded.

"Well, it appears the general public wants to see it is properly controllable before more are fabricated. As such, the Navy will be conducting a demonstration off the coast of Brighten tomorrow. And we want to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"That's why we'll be sending you two," Barlow said. "Alek, you are the best mechanic in the Society. You will be on-board the _HMS Erin_ to make sure none of the machines break down."

Alek nodded.

"Dylan," she continued, "you one of our most promising Fabricator candidates. As you already know the behavior of the Behemoth, you will observe the demonstration from the _Erin_ to ensure that there is an expert on the Behemoth if things do go wrong."

"Expert?" Deryn asked. "I'm no expert. Why not send an actual boffin instead of me?"

"Because you are the best available."

That shut Deryn up. She nodded, looking somewhat cowed.

"Well, I think that covers everything," the bearded man said. "I'm sure the two of you can get to Brighten on your own. You may leave."

They quickly backed out of the room. As they closed the doors, they could hear conversation breaking out again.

"Well, this will be interesting," Alek muttered.

"What will? Us being shoved back into close quarters? Or the beastie's demonstration?"

Alek smiled. "Both."

* * *

Deryn sighed. While she had hoped that she would be able to spend some time alone with Alek, their duties had prevented any such interaction. She was beginning to wonder if they should just out their secret and be done with it. After all, it wasn't like the fact of her being a girl being known would change how she acted.

She smiled as she thought of being able to kiss Alek in public. _I guess some things would change_, she thought.

She glanced down at her hand. Although it was not often there, her hand felt bare without her engagement ring.

Deryn remembered how Alek had taken her up in a hot air balloon, just to propose. It had been barking romantic of him.

The more he did things like that, the more Deryn came to like it. She chuckled, thinking how much more girly she was becoming.

Of course, she could still beat Alek in arm-wrestling any day.

"Mister Sharp?"

"Hm?" She looked up to see the Behemoth-tender at his post.

"We're about to start the demonstration. Are you ready?" he asked, looking a little miffed.

"Of course, you bum-rag," she snapped. She couldn't believe she had zoned out like that. She hadn't done that in weeks, and somehow she was doing it today of all days.

"If you're sure." He didn't look entirely convinced, but Deryn was considered a boffin now and he couldn't go against her in this area. "Let's begin then."

"About barking time," Deryn muttered.

* * *

The storm tossed them to and fro, but Monique kept the HEAT Seeker on Godzilla's tail.

"Hard to believe a storm like this appearing next to Manhattan without any warning," Mendel yelped as he was thrown into a chair.

Nick felt something in his mind click. "We've seen something like this before."

Elsie gasped. "That time storm!"

"Time storm?" Mendel asked.

"Remember those Dragma creatures?" Randy said. "We came out of some freaky storm that took us into the future. This storm looks almost exactly the same!"

"But why is Godzilla attracted to this storm?" Monique asked while struggling with the steering. "Last time it wasn't affected even when it was right beneath us."

"Last time he was under water when it appeared," Elsie concluded. "Perhaps he can't sense them while under water."

"Heads up, people. We're coming out of the storm." Nick leaned towards the window. "Be ready for anything."

* * *

Deryn watched as the spotlights highlighted the ironclad. Deryn noted its bloodstained and torn deck as the spotlights flashed through their colors - first purple, then green, and ending with blood red.

Deryn could actually hear the gasp from the spectators on the shore when the Behemoth surfaced and spread its tentacles toward the ship. Deryn, however, just watched. She had seen the beastie take out a fully-manned ironclad at Istanbul. Watching it do the same to a broken-down wreck was just boring.

The Behemoth drew the ironclad toward itself. Then it paused.

Deryn sat up straight. This was new.

The Behemoth suddenly released the ship and dived, leaving nothing but waves where it had been before.

"What happened?" the tender shouted.

Deryn glanced around, looking for some clue to why the beastie had abandoned its prey. That's when she noticed a large wake approaching from the direction of the Atlantic.

When she saw the fins break the surface, she realized it was another beastie, and a large one at that.

"There's another beastie out there!" she shouted. "The Behemoth doesn't want to share its 'meal,' so it's going to drive away that beastie!"

As the crew began to scramble about, she noticed a ship approaching from the same direction as the new beastie.

* * *

"There's something on the sonar," Monique suddenly announced.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Not sure, but it's big."

"How big?" Randy asked.

Monique looked at the image for a second. "I'd estimate it at about 600 feet long."

"A mutation?" Nick inquired.

"Perhaps. It is heading straight for Godzilla."

Nick looked up as Godzilla's wake vanished. "I guess we're about to find out."

* * *

Deryn ran to the stern of the ship, wanting to get a better look at what was riling the Behemoth up. After all, the Behemoth was the largest fabricated beastie in the sea, and no natural beastie could match it. Whatever it was about to fight wouldn't last long.

As she watched the water, the ship she had seen earlier slowed until it stopped just about where the new beastie had gone under.

"Oi! Get out of here!" she yelled. "Can't you tell when there's a beastie on the loose?"

She saw a few strangely dressed people come out, but they only peered into the water.

"Civilians..." Deryn muttered.

The water began to churn, and blood colored the water. Deryn shook her head. The Behemoth was a messy eater.

She turned as she heard footsteps behind her. Alek joined her, only to point to the water and ask, "What's happening?"

Deryn scoffed. "Some beastie just became chow for the Behemoth, that's all."

"Really?" Alek asked. "Then what is that?"

Deryn looked back to the water. Pieces of tentacles were floating to the surface.

She heard a faint shout and saw one of the people on the strange ship jumping up and throwing a hand in the air.

"Those bum rags!" Deryn spat. "They were after the Behemoth!" She looked to Alek. "Think we should tell the captain?"

Alek looked at the ship. "I don't think they were after the Behemoth."

"Why not?"

"Because they're heading straight for us."

Deryn watched as the ship turned and headed straight for the _Erin_.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Nick?" Mendel asked. "That looks like a warship."

Nick nodded. "It does, but it's the only ship around and I want to know where we are."

He looked at Monique. "Anything on that mystery creature?"

Monique shook her head. "Whatever it is, it is still fighting Godzilla."

"After the thrashing it took?" Randy exclaimed. "That is one tough monster!"

"We are almost alongside the ship," Monique announced.

"Time to meet the new neighbors," Elsie murmured.

They headed on deck and glanced up at the ship. Two young boys stood there while the remainder of the crew ran about in what seemed like panic.

"Oi!" shouted the taller of the two boys, "what are you bum-rags doing? Can't you see that you're messing up a military demonstration?"

"Told you it was a warship," Mendel chimed in.

Nick ignored him. "Are you aware of the creatures down there?" he asked, pointing at the churning water.

"Aye, we're aware. What was the big idea, herding that beastie over here? You've gone and distracted the Behemoth!" The tall boy glared at them, while the other boy stood in silence.

"More military big shots trying to use dangerous mutations," Elsie moaned. "When will they learn?"

Nick looked back. "Hold on, Elsie. Remember we don't know what time period we're in. Perhaps in this future, this is a common occurrence." He turned back to the boys. "Can you tell me where we are and what the date is? We've been out of contact for a while."

The shorter of the two boys answered, "You are just south of Britain. It is January 27th, 1916."

* * *

**There's the start! Now, there are bound to be some questions, like what happened to the Behemoth and Godzilla. Don't worry, they will be answered. Some next chapter, a few later on.  
**

**So, please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, readers. Apologies for the delay, but two things:**

**A) College life has been kicking my butt...**

**B) Writer's Block.**

**So, here's the next chapter. I have no idea when the next will be out, but unless I say otherwise, this story hasn't been canceled!**

* * *

"1916?" Nick repeated with disbelief. "But that can't be right. There were never mutations like this around back then. At least, none in public view."

"Given the layout and construction of the ship there," Mendel added, "it does appear to be true. That appears to be a World War I military vessel. Same with that wreck out there," he finished, pointing farther along the waterway.

"Um, guys?"

"But that still doesn't explain why there is some large creature down there fighting Godzilla," Elsie pointed out. "Our military can barely handle mutations as it is. There is no way people from 1916 could tame a mutation like that."

"Guys?"

"Maybe there is more going on here than we realize. Perhaps these people started a new year system? You know, instead of 1916 AD, its 1916 FD or something," Mendel suggested.

"Perhaps. Although after such a long time, given that it would be at least two thousand years or more ahead of our time, I would have to wonder why they had reverted to more primitive technology," Nick added.

"Nostalgia?" Elsie joked.

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to Randy. He pointed back the way they had come. "Am I the only one who noticed that the storm is gone?"

* * *

"What are they doing?" Alek asked.

"No idea. But they still haven't done anything about their beastie!" Deryn fumed. "Instead they're all blathering on about something out that way!"

"Perhaps that was part of the problem?" Alek suggested.

Deryn's frown lessened. "Maybe. But still, what kind of _Dummkopf _would do something like this?"

At that moment, something slammed into the _Erin_. Deryn managed to keep her balance, but Alek failed to do so. He fell and managed to tumble over the side of the ship. Immediately, he was swept out into the middle of the fight. Deryn watched in horror as one of the Behemoth's tentecles surfaced and slammed into the water beside him.

"Alek!"

* * *

"How are we going to get back?" Mendel whimpered. "We don't even know when we are!"

"Calm down, Craven," Randy said. "We got back before. We'll figure it out this time."

The water beneath the H.E.A.T. Seeker swelled. The sound of impact on metal came from the direction of the warship.

"Looks like Godzilla isn't done yet," Nick muttered.

"Alek!"

The team turned to find one of the boys floating in the water. "We have to get him out of there before that creature gets him!" Nick said. "Monique, move the H.E.A.T. Seeker closer. Randy, get a life preserver ready."

"You got it, _jefe_!"

Monique quickly pulled up alongside the boy, doing her best to avoid being struck by the mutations, and Randy tossed the life preserver down to him. Once he was on board, Randy said. "You okay, dude? You could have been monster food!"

The boy looked at him somewhat in disgust. "I am sure I would have been fine, unless you cannot control the beast you brought here. Nevertheless, I thank you for pulling me out. I am Aleksandar Hohenberg."

Nick walked up to them. "Sorry for the whole situation. We got turned around and ended up here."

Aleksandar nodded. "Well, it is not me you will have to apologize to. You did disrupt a demonstration coordinated by the Zoological Society of London and the Royal Navy. You will most likely have to apologize to those in charge of this exercise." He grinned. "Although I would say Dylan will be demanding one as well."

"Dylan?"

"The other person I was with."

Nick nodded. "I suppose so. We'll be sure to do whatever we can to help fix things up."

Alek pointed to the water. "Perhaps you can start by calling your fabrication off? The Behemoth is not easily replaceable."

Elsie walked up, confused. "Fabrication?"

Alek nodded. "Of course. If it keeps fighting the Behemoth, one of them will end up dead."

Nick and Elsie glanced at each other. "Godzilla wasn't created by us."

Alek scoffed. "Poor choice to send a fab without an expert. But surely you must know how to call it off?"

Nick shook his head. "What we're saying is that Godzilla wasn't created at all."

Alek laughed. "Surely you are joking. It is impossible that something that resilient was created naturally."

Elsie shrugged. "Not quite naturally. But then, what mutation is?"

Now it was Alek's turn to appear confused. "Mutation?"

Nick was about to speak when a loud groaning sound drew their attention to the water. A massive creature surfaced. It appeared like an ancient creature that had lived at the bottom of the ocean, covered in bone plates.

"That thing looks like a cross between an anglerfish and a squid!" Elsie exclaimed.

Nick watched as it raised a few tentacles into the air, then slammed them into the water. As it did so, he noted that the tentacles had several wounds, and one was actually severed from the rest. Several of its bone plates were scratched, and there were a few that appeared to have been torn off.

Beside them, Alek drew a sharp breath. "That thing is the toughest fabrication known. What could have hurt it so badly?"

A blast of atomic flame blasted out of the water and into the creature. It recoiled with a deep groan as the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.

Godzilla's head broke through the surface of the water and roared in defiance.

"What is that thing?!" Alek exclaimed.

"That is Godzilla," Nick replied.

"Hey!" The group turned from the massive showdown to see the warship had pulled back up to them. While most of the men seemed to be scrambling about in confusion, one was pressing against the railing at the side of the ship. "You alright, Alek?" It was the second boy, Dylan.

"I'm fine Dylan."

"Well, why haven't you gotten them to call off their beastie?!"

Alek chuckled. "I told you he'd be mad. So, can you call of this… Godzilla?"

Nick shrugged. "I can try." He walked to the edge of the H.E.A.T. Seeker. "Godzilla! Out of the water!"

Godzilla stopped and looked at them.

"Out of the water!"

Godzilla grunted, then began swimming for the shore. There were a few people there, but to Nick's surprise, they didn't move. It was almost like large, unnatural creatures didn't frighten them.

* * *

Deryn watched as the beastie swam towards the shore. She couldn't have heard that man right, though. Nothing large enough to survive the Behemoth could actually survive on land. The closest thing in size would be the mammothines of Russia, and they couldn't fight in the water.

But when this creature neared the shore, it lifted itself from the water. Deryn vaguely noticed the Behemoth sliding back under the water, but she just stared at the new creature.

It was a massive reptile, with those strange fins she had seen earlier lined all along its back. It stood on two legs, and had a pair of large forearms that ended with clawed hands. It towered above them, even at a distance. Deryn guessed it had to be over 150 feet tall.

The creature walked onto the shore and settled down onto the sand. It glanced in the direction of the newcomers, then over to where the Behemoth had been. With a loud grunt, it laid its head down and closed its eyes.

After a couple moments of staring, Deryn turned her gaze back to the newcomer's boat. Alek was staring at the beastie, and she couldn't hold back a laugh. He still got that look whenever he saw a new fabrication. It helped calm her a little as well.

"Oi!" she shouted. "You bum-rags get your ship alongside the _Erin_! We need to have a chat about that beastie of yours!"

One man nodded, and they all headed inside their boat. All except one, a dark skinned man with rope-like hair. He seemed to be trying to get Alek's attention. After a moment, it seemed to work, as Alek turned and responded to him.

The boat was quickly brought alongside the _Erin_ and a gangplank was placed between the two. Alek and three of the newcomers came aboard. Deryn walked up to Alek and punched him in the shoulder. "You daft prince! You're lucky you weren't fish food!"

Alek rubbed his arm, glaring at her. "May I remind you, _Dylan_," he heavily emphasized her cover name, "that most people not trained on an airbeast would fall overboard in the same situation?"

Deryn sighed, now annoyed at herself. "Ay, I suppose you're right. Just try to be less of a klutz, Your Princeliness."

"Ahem."

Alek and Deryn turned to the three newcomers.

"I'm sorry if we're interrupting, but we really need to get some things sorted out here."

Deryn nodded. "Right." She held out her hand. "Dylan Sharp, Fabricator-in-training for the Zoological Society of London."

"Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, head of the Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team. This is Dr. Chapman," he added, gesturing to the red-haired woman on his right, "and Randy Hernandez," to the man who was with Alek earlier.

Deryn nodded. "Well, Doctor, you really messed up our demonstration. Care to explain?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Dr. Tatopoulos sighed. "We were following Godzilla when a strange storm appeared. We followed Godzilla through it, ended up here, and now it's gone."

Deryn raised an eyebrow. "You're full of clart. I asked why you let your beastie attack the Behemoth! It hasn't exactly been a secret, but even if you hadn't heard of it, you should have known to leave a military vessel alone!"

"We apologize," Dr. Chapman said. "Where we're from, most creatures that size are dangerous to human beings and need to be taken care of."

"Unless you're all Clankers, which I doubt because of this 'Godzilla', you ought to know that the only beasties that get this big are Darwinist military beasties!"

"Um, what exactly are Darwinists?" Randy asked.

"Randy!"

"Come on, Nick, you're telling me I haven't heard of something like that and you have?"

Deryn just stared. "How could you not know what Darwinists are? Next thing you know is that you'll be telling me you haven't heard of Darwin either!"

"That one, I do know," Randy said. "He's the guy who discovered evolution, right?"

"Yeah, that's him," Nick said.

Alek interjected, "Yes, but he also was the man who discovered how to fabricate creatures, using life-threads."

Deryn grinned. "We'll make you into a Darwinist yet, Alek."

"Hardly. I find machinery to be much easier to understand. Plus, fabrications always feel strange to me."

"Bum-rag!" came a voice from behind him. Bovril quickly appeared on Alek's shoulder.

Alek smiled. "Well, almost always."

"Um, what do you mean by life-threads? And what is that?" Elsie asked.

"This is Bovril, the perspicacious loris. As for life-threads, they are what make any creature what it is. They are found in every cell of your body," Deryn explained.

"You mean DNA?" Elsie asked.

"What?"

"Nick!" Deryn saw another man, a somewhat pudgy man with blondish hair and a beard, run across the gangplank. "I think I might know what's going on here!"

"Well, spill it, Craven," Randy urged.

"Yeah, Mendel. We're just getting more confused here," Elsie added.

"Monique was filling me in on the last storm you guys went through when it hit me. It seemed like a paradox: a timeline that couldn't have existed if you had gone back. You couldn't have disappeared for however many years you did if you did manage to get back, right?"

Nick nodded.

Deryn muttered to Alek, "Is this making any sense to you?"

He shook his head, and Bovril muttered something too softly to hear.

"So, that must have been some sort of alternate universe, based on your travel to the future, only where you didn't come back. So-"

"Come on Craven, we don't have all day!" Randy exclaimed.

"This must be some sort of alternate universe as well, with one key difference changing the course of history!"

Nick rubbed his chin. "That would make sense, based on what we've heard so far. In fact…" He turned to Deryn. "Has there been some sort of large war recently?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything. She was certain that these people were mad.

"I thought so. From what I can see, we somehow ended up in 1916, in a reality where Charles Darwin not only discovered evolution, but DNA and a way to manipulate it as well."

"Which is why they aren't running away screaming from the G-Man!" Randy shouted. "They have homegrown monsters already!"

"In a way," Nick finished. He turned back to Alek and Deryn. "Sorry if that was a lot to take in. Do you suppose that we could talk with someone from the scientific community? We'll probably need help getting home."

Deryn shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "I suppose I could ask Dr. Barlow about this. But, to be honest, you lot sound barking mad!"

Nick gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, we get that a lot. Even were we're from."

Deryn glanced out at the creature on the shore. "What about that thing?"

"Godzilla will be around. And don't worry, he only eats fish."

Deryn rolled her eyes. "Barking spiders," she mumbled as she stalked back inside the _Erin_.

* * *

Elsie smirked as Dylan headed inside the warship. That kid was more stubborn than Nick.

"Well, I believe I ought to go calm him down," Alek said. "I assume you will be alright here for a few minutes?" Without waiting for an answer, he headed after Dylan.

"What's his problem?" Elsie asked to no one in particular. She turned to the others, but they were already preoccupied. She looked back in the direction Alek had gone. And, curiosity getting the better of her, she followed.

Not two minutes later, she was lost. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing that no one had come along or not.

Turning a corner, she heard a door slam. She walked down the corridor and found one door was slightly ajar.

"I almost lost it." It was Dylan's voice that was coming from the crack. Elsie couldn't help herself, and just listened.

"Yes, but you didn't. I know it is getting harder to keep it secret. Especially since we're keeping secrets from Dr. Barlow now."

"Ay. How much longer, Alek? I- I'm actually tired of keeping this blasted secret!"

There was a pause that seemed quiet, yet full. Like something was happening that she would have to see to know about. Then, Alek spoke. "I promise, it will not be for much longer."

"I hope you're right."

There was the sound of footsteps. Elsie, now afraid of being caught eavesdropping, knocked on the door and asked, "Anyone in here? I think I took a wrong turn."

Alek opened the door. "Dr. Chapman? Is there a particular reason you are not up on deck?"

Elsie shrugged. "Got lost on the way back from the bathroom."

Alek obviously didn't buy her story. However, he nodded and said, "I shall escort you back on deck then." He turned back toward the inside of the room. "You coming up, Dylan?"

There was a sigh, then Dylan came up. "Ay, I'm coming. Let's get you lot to the boffins."

* * *

**Quick note: I got _The Manual of Aeronautics_ between posting the last chapter and now. Apparently I made an error on the Behemoth's size. I estimated it at 600 feet long, using what little I could find. In _The Manual_, the Behemoth is put at 1000 feet long. Oops. So, Behemoth's size is apparently AU in this story. Hope no one minds! **


End file.
